The Power of a HumanThe Power of a Half Vampire
by LexiKiryuu
Summary: Well, I wanted to write a story for Seraph of the end, but I got two ideas and didn't know which one was better. So, the first one will be version 1 while the second one will be version 2. I will post one of each on and let you guys tell me which one is better. The one with the most votes will be the one to stay. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Before you read this version, I will write what it is kinda about:** Rekishi is a human girl that has been taken by the vampires. She watches over two little ones; Yuki and Yoru. When one of the times that she goes to offer her blood to the vampires, a noble stops them from taking any blood from her. It turns out that the Queen vampire of Japan wants her so she can be the food pouch for a vampire. What will happen when Reki falls for this vampire when all she was promised in return were the safety of the little ones?

* * *

I slept, something that I don't get to do much often.

"Wake up, big sis! Wake up, big sis!" Two little kids jumped on me to wake me up. I sat straight up and looked at them, mad that they woke me up, but happy because they were still here. I ruffled their blonde hair as they smiled at me. "Good morning, big sis!" They both said at once. I stood up and stretched.

"Come on you two. . . It's time to go offer our blood to them." I told them, but the little girl pouted.

"But. . . I don't want to, Reki. . . It hurts." She whined. I got down on her level and put my forehead on hers. She was only five and I could understand why she didn't want to. Her brother hugged her.

"It's okay Yuki. . . I'll do it with you." He told her. They were so cute. Yuki nodded and when we got out of bed, she climbed onto my back while her brother, Yoru, held onto my hand as we walked to donate our blood. When we got there, I stood by them as the vampires took some of their blood. When they were done, I sent them outside while they took some of mine, but before they could get any, a noble vampire came over and stopped them.

"Wait. . . No one is to take any blood from her. The queen has ask for her by name." I looked at the noble, wondering what was going on here. This has never happened before and it was kinda weird. He stopped by the chair I was laying in and smiled down at me. I just stared up at him. "Hello, there. . . If you wouldn't mind, could you please come with me?" He ask me nicely. I nodded, hoping that one of the older kids would watch over my little ones as I got up to follow him.

I watched all the vampires as we past them. As we walked, I started to realize that I was one of the oldest kids here, but that still didn't explain why they were taking me unless it was because they were going to kill me because I'm so old. I must have been zoning out because I ran into the back of the noble vampire when he stopped. He looked back at me.

"Daydreaming, now are we?" He ask me, but I just looked away and followed him until we reached where the queen of the Japanese vampires. She looked a lot younger then I thought she would. She looked like a child. Maybe only a few years older then Yuki or Yoru. "I brought her as you ask of me." The noble told the queen. She got up from her chair and came to look me over.

"Are you Rekishi?" She ask. I nodded as I blushed. It was kinda weird that the queen of vampires knew my name and I was just a human. She smiled at me, something that looked so childish on her. "How do you feel about giving vampires your blood?" She ask me, but when I was about to say that I didn't mind, she spoke up again. "And I do not mean by those tubes. . . I mean by them drinking straight from you." I stared at her, surprised that she would even ask me that.

I thought it was forbidden for them to drink straight us. She could tell how surprised I was by this and looked back at the silver haired noble that brought me to her.

"Ferid, go get Mikaela and bring him here while I speak to her." She told him and he nodded as he left. She looked back at me with her blood red eyes. "You are sixteen, right?" She ask.

I nodded, but then she sighed. "Speak. I can not hear your head moving."

"Y-yes, Ma'am." I told her, politely.

"Well, I have a half vampire that will not drink human blood when he needs to. He has been drinking my blood for awhile, but time is running out and I'm afraid that it won't last much longer. What I need you for is to offer him your blood and hoping that he takes it. Are you fine with that?" She ask me. I thought of it for a few seconds, then looked at her.

"What's in it for me?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips to look at her. She smiled at me and looked towards the doorway, probably seeing if the person had come yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is the second version and just like before, I will write what it's about before you read the rest of it:** Lexi is an eleven year old girl, but not a normal one. She lives in the same mansion as lord Ferid and the same man that changed her into what she is. She is a half vampire. She will not become a full one until she drinks the blood from a human, but she will not do that, not matter how sickly she becomes. When she meets a boy who's only one year older then her, then she doesn't feel so alone. A few years later, what will happen if she falls for that same boy, only he's not human anymore?

* * *

I sat on my bed, brushing the hair of my doll while one of the maids sat behind me and brushed my long hair. I giggled as I started to braid her hair.

"Miss. . . Please, never cut your hair. It is so long and beautiful. I wish I had hair like this." The lady said from behind me. I looked back at her.

"You can have this hair. . . It gets annoying." I told her as she started to pull it back into a ponytail as I had ask her to. When she was done, I fell over as if I had passed out, but she knew that I hadn't. She leaned over me and tucked a lock of her short black hair behind her ear. She smiled down at me as if she was my mother, but she was not. "Do you think dinner is ready yet?" I ask as I got up and started to run out the door, trying to forget what I was just thinking.

I ran, giggling and trying to keep away from the maid. I was not supposed to leave my room unless someone came to get me. I could hear the maid yelling for me, but I ignored her as I rounded a corner and ran into someone. It hurt and when I looked to see who it was, I was surprised to see a blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

My surprised did not last long for when I heard my name being called again, I smiled, grabbed the boys hand and started running while dragging him behind me. When I couldn't run any longer, I stopped, opened the closest door, threw the blonde boy in and shut the door behind me. I shushed him as I listened to the maid run past the door. When I couldn't hear her anymore, I started laughing until I remembered that I wasn't alone in this dimly lighted room.

"What are you doing here?" We asked each other at once. I giggled.

"I live here, but what are you doing here? You are human." I said as I stood up and placed my little hands on my hips to look at him.

"You're not a human? Then, what are you?"

"Answer my question first." I demanded. He looked away from me, but then when he looked back up at me, he was smiling.

"I am here because Lord Ferid promised to give me anything I want as long as I give him my blood." He told me. I stared at him, wondering how he could say that he would give up his blood while smiling. I felt my cheeks heat up as I assumed that I was blushing. "Now, you're not human? Does that mean that you're a vampire?" He ask me. I nodded and got down on his level while pulling over the side of my mouth so he could see my little fangs.

"Yep. But not a full one." I said while still showing him. I pulled my finger out of my mouth. "I am not a full one until I drink human blood." I told him. He stared at my eyes. I knew that he was wondering why my eyes were not red, but he didn't ask, so I didn't tell him. I learned that he was twelve, only one year older then me, and that his name was Mikaela.

"Mikaela. . . I like that name! It's cute." I told him as I smiled. He told me about his family, about what it was like before the vampires took over and everything. We sat in there for hours and the first one to find us was Ferid. When he opened the door, he looked mad and he never looked mad. Mika stood in front of me, trying to protect me, but as Ferid walked closer, I let him grab my wrist and pulled me up so my feet didn't touch the ground.

"Why did you leave your room? I thought it was clear that you are never supposed to leave your room." He told me. I looked him in the eyes and he could tell that I was starting to get hungry. He looked over at the maid that was standing behind him. "Show my little Mika to the door." He looked back down at Mika with a smile. "I will see you another time, Mika." Ferid told him right before carrying me to my room.


End file.
